The present invention relates to a vulcanizing mold for tires of vehicles, with said mold including an upper and a lower sidewall part, and a closure ring that has a conical inner surface and is intended for a tread-molding ring. Guide mechanisms are provided on the conical inner surface for guiding, in a sliding manner, sliding shoes. Segments that form the tread-molding ring are rigidly connected to the shoes.
A tire vulcanizing mold of this general type is known from German Gebrauchsmuster No. 76 24 227. With such a tire vulcanizing mold, the treadmolding ring is divided into segments that are guided on sliding shoes. The latter can be mounted on a conical inner surface of a closure ring in such a way as to be slidingly movable, so that when the closure ring is lowered, the segments move radially inwardly.
The forces that are transmitted during this procedure are relatively great. Pursuant to the aforementioned German Gebrauchsmuster No. 76 24 227, in order to counteract the correspondingly great wear, the parts used to transmit the force are replaceable. The transmission of force is effected via special slide bars, which are replaceably disposed on that portion of the sliding shoes that face the conical closure ring, are embodied as support elements on that surface thereof that faces the conical closure ring, and at that location are provided with a layer of sliding material.
However, the replacement of the sliding shoes, which is necessary anytime that the layer of sliding material wears away, is relatively expensive. Furthermore, with the heretofore known tire vulcanizing molds, as the wear of a given layer of sliding material increases, the tolerance range becomes reduced, so that it may be necessary to replace the sliding shoes even before the layer of sliding material on the sliding shoes has been completely worn off.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a tire vulcanizing mold of the aforementioned general type where operation is possible over a long period of time without a noticeable increase in the tolerances.